LUCA
ConCrafter (bürgerlich Luca, *21. Februar 1996FAQ Auf seiner Webseite (Webarchiv) in Bielefeld) ist hauptsächlich ein deutscher YouTuber, der neben Gaming hauptsächlich Real-life-Videos veröffentlicht. Nebenbei versucht er sich an E-SportVirtuelle Bundesliga 14/15: Finale - Livestream Freitag, 22.05.2015 dran zuhängen. Projekte :Siehe auch: ConCrafter/Projekte * Minecraft HERO (Stadt Blau/beendet) * Minecraft VARO (ausgeschieden in Folge 19) * Minecraft VARO 2 (ausgeschieden in Folge 1) * Minecraft VARO 3 (ausgeschieden in Folge 8) * Minecraft Minecraft VARO 4 (Ausgeschieden in Folge 5) * Wahr oder Falsch (mit Broken ThumbsTV) (abgesetzt) * Minecraft Seeds ((mit EsKay/selten)oder alleine) * Awesome Jump Mania (mit GommeHD) (abgesetzt) * Minecraft Facts (Alleine) (abgesetzt) * Minecraft Commands (Alleine) (pausiert) * Captive Minecraft I (mit GommeHD/beendet) * Captive Minecraft II (mit GommeHD/beendet) * Captive Minecraft III (mit GommeHD/abgesetzt) * Feed the Beast (mit ungespielt/beendet) * unCon PvP Show (mit ungespielt/Gästen/beendet) * Mega Projekt (beendet) * ConTag (Alleine) (abgesetzt) * Minecraft Galaxy (abgesetzt/eingestellt) * Catch Mr. Troll (mit GommeHD/Abgeschlossen) * Akinator (Alleine) (pausiert) * Nintendogs (Alleine) (pausiert) * Cleverbot (Alleine) (pausiert) * Let's Play Minecraft (Alleine) * Luca Reagiert Im Feed the Beast Projekt mit Simon hatte Luca 57 Folgen hochgeladen, bis Griefer, die durch ein Video die IP des Servers herausgefunden hatten, diesen gegrieft haben. Dies war der Beginn für das MegaProjekt. Die unCon PvP Show war das Projekt zwischen dem MegaProjekt und dem Feed the Beast Projekt, um den Zuschauern etwas zu bieten und die Zeit zu überbrücken. Beim MegaProjekt hat Concrafter sehr groß mitgewirkt. Es wurden insgesamt 116 Folgen vom Megaprojekt hochgeladen. Die letzte Folge wurde am 2.10.13 veröffentlicht. Bei Minecraft Hero war Luca in Stadt Blau. Er war ein Mitglied vom Obergrund. Es wurden insgesamt 102 Folgen von Minecraft Hero hochgeladen. Bei Minecraft Varo war TheKedosZone ConCrafter's Teampartner. Sie überlebten 20 Tage (20 Folgen). Bei Minecraft Varo 2 war LPmitKev Concrafter's Teampartner. Sie überlebten beide keine Folge, sondern starben in der Ersten, jedoch hat LPmitKev AviveHD getötet, aber wurde nicht gefilmt wegen einen Fehler beim Upload. Bei Minecraft Varo 3 war Hallodri Concrafter's Teampartner. ConCrafter ließ sich in der achten Folge jedoch beabsichtigt von MinecraftExpertDE töten, da er das Projekt wegen Verreisen abbrechen musste. Hallodri war seitdem allein im Team. Dieser wurde jedoch im Finale von AviveHD getötet. Bei Minecraft Varo 4 war KranCrafter sein Partner, wo sie Challenges gemacht haben, vorallem in der ersten Folge wurde es ziemlich bemerkt, indem sie Sachen im Chat geschrieben haben. ConCrafter starb in der fünften Folge, als er von MrMoregame und Arii getrappt wurde. KranCrafter starb dann in der 10. Folge mit einem Kampf gegen Izzi, den verloren hat. Später starb Beni von den TwoEpicBuddies von einem Loch, dass KranCrafter gebudelt hat. Nicht zu vergessen ist auch noch, dass er vor allem mit den fiktiven Figuren Ukuleli, Balou und Vittello für viel Aufsehen auf YouTube erhalten hat. Ukuleli und Vittello sind eine Ukulele und eine Vittel-Flasche, die Concrafter wegen dem Akinator erschaffen hat. Balou ist Concrafters Hund bei Nintendogs und später auch als ein Plastik Hund in Realife geworden. Nur Ukuleli hat ein Kanal. In letzter Zeit regt sich ConCrafter darüber auf, wie seine Zuschauer alles, wirklich alles in den Akinator stellen, was er je in die Kamera gezeigt hat, darunter ein Taschentuch, sein Auge, Playmobil-Figuren aus seinem Adventskalender und so weiter. Mittlerweile ist Akinator auf seinem Kanal bisher nicht gekommen. Eigene Bücher Am 24.09.2015 erschien ConCrafters Buch "Neue Minecraft-Facts und Commands". Darin stehen Facts, Tipps und Tricks von Minecraft und Commands. Dazu schreibt er auch über persönliche Dinge, wie z.B. seine Lieblingsstädte usw. In Amerika wurde das Buch unter dem Namen "Minecraft by ConCrafter: An Unofficial Guide with New Facts and Commands" veröffentlicht. Das Buch wurde vor der Presse meist Positiv bewertet. Luis Maximilian Schmechta von Kinderbuch-Couch.de ''vergibt 89% und meint ''"Ich finde, ein wahrer Geheimtipp für Jungen UND Mädchen, die gerade keine große Lust auf einen Roman oder anderen Lesestoff haben und Fans von ConCrafter sind."Review von kinderbuch-couch.de Am 14. Dezember 2017 ist ConCrafters zweites Buch "Hallo, mein Name ist Luca" erschienen. Es geht um Anekdoten seiner Kindheit. Auszeichnungen * Zweiter Platz bei den 43. internationalen Jugendwettbewerbes "Entdecke die Vielfalt: Natur gestalten!"für den Film [https://vimeo.com/59837045 Umweltpolizei]Klimaschutzpreis 2013: Verschiedene Wege zu mehr Umweltschutz (mit Roman Disselkamp & Frederik Kraska) * Klimaschutzpreis 2013 für den Film ''Umweltpolizei''NW-Zeitung: Vier Wege zu mehr Umweltschutz.vom 1.1.2014 * 2016: Goldener Playbutton Andere Kanäle Neben seinem Gaming-und Hauptkanal betreibt Luca auch "https://www.YouTube.com/user/lucafilmt%7Cluca", seinen Zweit- bzw. Reallife Kanal, welcher jedoch stark inaktiv ist und seit ca. 2 Jahren nichts mehr geuploaded hat. ConCrafter gab bald bekannt, dass er diesen Kanal verlassen hat. Privates Luca gab im Juni 2018 in einem Vlog bekannt, dass er eine Freundin namens Jule hat, welche sich aber im Dezember 2019 trennten. Kritik 2016 wurde von Mitarbeitern von Studio71 im Namen von ConCrafter in der Wikipedia mit Strafanzeige gedroht.ConCrafter & Studio71 oder: Zensur hinter den Kulissen Im Oktober 2018 kam raus, dass auf Luca's Pizza, der Luca Pizza 2, sich Kunststoffteile befanden. Grund dafür, ein Mitarbeiterfehler. Die Pizza wurde anschließend zurückgerufen. Unge hat daraufhin Luca kritisiert, weil er kein YouTube-Video dazu hochgeladen hat, wo er seine Fans vorwarnte. Letztlich lud Luca dann doch ein Video dazu hoch. Im April 2019 wollte ConCrafter kostenlos in einen Club mit VIP Bereich und gratis Getränke, als Gegenleistung hätte es Erwähnungen in Social Media Posts gegeben. Als dieser ConCrafter absagte, veröffentlichte er ein Video mit Auszügen aus dem Chat. Dies griffen Zeitungen auf. Daraufhin wurde auch von vielen YouTubern und Fans auf Twitter sich kritisch geäußert Trivia * Sein Zweitname ist Tilohttps://youtu.be/ltZ7aT3n4Rc?t=62. * Er war Finalist der Virtuellen Bundesliga 2014/2015Computerbild: Titelanwärter: Das sind die 32 VBL-Finalisten und unterlag dem damaligen Titelverteidiger mit 2:1Spielendergebniss * Seine alten Kanäle hießen Conquerror LP, ConVlog, ConsBlog und SchrumpelGrannies.In diesem Video redet er unter anderem auch über seine alten Kanäle. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Gründung 2011 Kategorie:Mehr als eine Million Abonnenten Kategorie:Let's Player Kategorie:Studio71 Kategorie:Gaming Kategorie:Geboren 1996 Kategorie:Minecraft Kategorie:Deutschsprachig Kategorie:Deutsche YouTuber Kategorie:Unterhaltung Kategorie:Bielefeld Kategorie:Comedy